


Sledding Fun

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some more Lancaster family fun. Jaune and Ruby take their middle child Clover out for some fun sledding in the snow
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sledding Fun

**Author's Note:**

> lol so I am just gonna write a little bit more lancaster now. Yall seemed to love I wrote it again so why not. I asked a chat what kid to write with for this and Clover won. I will do a fic with the others, Azure and then Garnet, spending time with their parents. Idk when but yeah. Still enjoy even tho its short lol

The world has become covered in a blanket of bright, white, cold snow. The sky has long since become blue once more yet the temperature stays below freezing. The sun does little to melt the frozen water or warm those that venture outside. All it does is give light to the new world that shall be around for months to come. Many are annoyed, wishing for the warmth and greenery of spring and summer. Shoveling, freeing things from ice, and trying not to slip face first on the ground is no fun at all. However, there are some that enjoy this weather and want to soak it all in. Those that fall into the category are children. 

Clover, the middle child of Ruby and Jaune, has pestered her parents for a week now to play in the snow. The moment she heard there was going to be a blizzard, it was the only thing on her mind. Now that it is here, her excitement can easily power all of the world ten times over. Her parents finally caved into her demands and now the family finds themselves on a large hill with sleds in their hands. Other families have the same idea and many children race each other down. 

Today is a ‘Clover Day’. Every once in a while, Ruby and Jaune spend the day with one of their children to allow for one-hundred percent of their attention on them. Clover’s two missing siblings, her brother Garnet and sister Azure, are spending the day with their Pop-Pop Taiyang and Grunkle Qrow. They most likely have the same thing planned, playing in the snow, but at least those two have the calmer children. 

“I think this is a good spot,” Jaune says after some time of walking. He looks around and sees only a few other families nearby. Plenty of room to slide down the hill without risk of crashing into anyone. “Hey! Wait!”

He quickly reaches out and grabs the green hood of his daughter’s jacket. Clover has her sled in her hands and was half way down on the ground before her father stopped her. The smaller blonde turns her head and looks up with some confusion in her blue-grey eyes. “Why not? I wanted to sled!”

“Yeah but look!” Jaune points down at the ground, noticing some people trudging up the hill. Right in the path Clover could have taken. “We have a lot of room in our spot but we still have to make sure we aren’t going to crash into anyone.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, Daddy.”

“Here. No one is in this area,” Ruby states. She walks a couple feet before setting down her own sled. “You ready to race?”

Clover’s eyes become wide and brighter than any star in the night sky. Without saying anything, the eight-year-old sets up shop next to her mother and eagerly waits to zip down the hill. Jaune stands behind his wife and child and begins to count down from five. The second the word ‘zero’ leaves his lips, Clover pushes off the ground and speeds down the ice and snow. Ruby waits one second before following her young child. The huntress reaches the bottom of the hill shortly after her daughter. 

“I won!” Clover giggles as she crawls off her sled. However, in her joy, she fails to realize her foot caught in the string at the front. Immediately, the young girl trips and face plants in the snow. Though, she continues to laugh as if nothing happened. Ruby rolls her eyes before stepping off her sled to aid her daughter back to her feet. Clover’s face has become red from the snow melting against her skin. 

“You have to slow your roll,” Ruby says. 

“I want to race Daddy!” Clover states. 

“Alright. But we are taking our time up. No need to slip again. C’mon.”

Mother and daughter head back up the slippery slope. Other children and parents zip past them, some coming quite close. Guess Clover is not the only one who wants to get down the hill as fast as possible. Up at the top of the hill, Jaune patiently waits for Ruby and Clover. The second they finished their trek, the young girl latches onto her father’s leg. 

“Race me! Race me!” she repeats over and over again. 

“You really want to race me?” Jaune raises an eyebrow and a smirk spreads across his face. “The champion of snow sledding?”

“Champion?” Ruby asks. 

“Yes! I used to beat my sisters all the time. Saphron and I especially used to go at it all the time.”

“Well I am going to beat you!” Clover says. She lets go of her father’s leg and sets up her sled, waiting for Jaune. Her father sets up his own sled and like his wife before him, he is right besides her. Ruby takes up counting down, also starting at five. Unlike before, the second she reaches zero, Jaune and Clover take off at the same time. Both are neck and neck as they head down. Though, at the last second, the older blonde sticks out a foot to slow himself down  _ just  _ enough for his daughter to inch forward enough to win. 

“I won! I beat you Daddy!” Clover shouts. She begins to jump around, happy to have taken the crown from her father. 

“Yes you did. Good job sweetheart,” Jaune tells her. “You are now queen of sledding.”

Clover beams. The two head back up the hill to start the cycle all over again. Sometimes, Clover goes down herself. Other times she is racing one or both of her parents. Sometimes she even stands at the bottom of the hill to judge who wins as her mother and father come down. Towards the end as the sun begins to dip down behind snow covered mountains in the distance, Clover insists on one more ride down. Ruby and Jaune think nothing of it, one last ride won’t hurt. 

They watch her set herself up and with a push from her mother, Clover heads down at a fast pace. She passes others who are walking back up. As she reaches the bottom, her parents watch their daughter hit a bump. Normally, this does not do much but however Clover hits it with her sled causes her to flip and fall off it. She lands in a snow mound, the white frozen water kicking up around her as she hits it head first. Without missing a beat, Ruby and Jaune race down to see if their daughter is okay. 

By the time they get down, Clover has pulled herself free from her head being buried in the snow. If her face was red before, now it is even more so. A couple sneezes escape from her before she wipes her face herself. 

“Are you okay, Clover?” Ruby asks when she reaches the younger blonde. 

“I’m okay, Mommy!” Clover states, slightly dazed. She shakes her head to clear it and some of the snow from her short locks. “That was fun!”

“Of course you find it enjoyable,” Jaune says. It still baffles him how there is so much energy and chaoticness in such a small being. “I think that is enough for today anyway. How about we go home and have some hot chocolate before your brother and sister come home.”

Clover nods. Her body still recovering from sailing through the air, her mother and father aid her to her feet before heading back to the safety and warmth of the car. 


End file.
